criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Work It Out!
Work It Out! is a case featured in Criminal Case. It takes place in the Moneyville district of Grimsdale. Plot Mia and the player went to the gym after Randall reported that there was a dead body there. During the investigation they met three suspects: Bartolomej Bila- the gym monitor, Fayzah Jawab- The victim’s girlfriend (later revealed as ex), and Lucy Campbell- A former supermodel, and a fashion designer. Randall later told the team that Ezekiel Bitch- a robbery suspect was found in the crime scene. Later the team found another suspect: Jeb Redfern. Not long after, Clay went to the player and Mia and showed them a video of Fayzah turning down the victim’s proposal and breaking up with him. The killer turned out to be Lucy Campbell. After denying it, she confessed eventually and explained her motive: Lucy grew up with homophobic parents; She and the victim’s were friends in high school, wnd he had feelings for her, when they were somphomores, Zachary confessed his love, where she rejected him and told him she was a lesbian, angered by rejection, Zachary told Lucy’s parents about her sexuality, where she was sent to an asylum for gay conversion. After a week she escaped the asylum and became a prostitute in Industrial Center for 5 years, before a famous fashion designer discovered her. Licy still couldn’t get over the pain she went through being sent to the asylum and being a victim of prostitution, that after 19 years, when she saw the victim again, she got mad. Lucy later explained how she seduced the victim into following to a storage room, where she knocked him out with a dumbbell, and tied up his hands, and tied his feet into the ceiling, she started laughing and described how she felt when she beat up the victim to death. Due to her lack of remorse, and her obvious pride in the crime, Judge Powell sentenced her to life in prison with a chance of a parole in 15 years. After Lucy was discovered to be the culprit. He asked to see the player, he told the player and Diego that a girl asked him out on a date, and ge agreed, but he lost his wallet at the gym’s shower rooms. After searching they found Jeb’s wallet, where he thanked tgem fir helping him. The team went to speak to Ezekiel about the robbery, where he told them to leave immediately. The team later discovered that he had Raphael’ number, due to him being in contact with two of the robber’s accomplices, they confronted him, where he denied the evidence. Hamida asked to see the player, where she gave the player and Mia a tracking device she made, suggesting to let someone disguise as a prison guard, attach this to Nodoka, and help her escape, in order to find the place the money was hidden. At first they doubted the plan, but devided to give it a try, and went to ask Joe for permission to do so. Summary *'Zachary Horvath' Murder Weapon *'Brass Knuckles' Killer *'Lucy Campbell' Suspects 6CCCEB2D-8096-49D0-B059-1B0E33C82906.png|Lucy Campbell CB57277F-776B-44D2-BE02-5A01B149F96B.png|Jeb Redfern 1EAA7FE6-7BB3-4C37-8BE8-00D85650F137.png|Ezekiel 6514E030-DA16-4235-A360-0FA46F7CF210.png|Fayzah Jawab 28A77524-0E47-4F74-A2FF-AC2D481E0F02.png|Bartolomej Bila Quasi-suspects 1A033D16-3079-4709-A4C4-16CDC35653BB.png|Hamida Mukhailif (Grimsdale) 7384CDBB-B805-4C65-B07F-5724EBD75FFE.png|Joe Warren (Grimsdale) Killer’s Profile *The killer works out. *The killer drinks energy drinks. *The killer uses disinfectants. *The killer wears purple nail polish. *The killer has eyebags.